


Her Midnight Star

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Claudia was the first who uncovered the secrets to the magical mirror and met a certain Startouch elf. However, what she didn't expect was for Aaravos to mistake her for someone else named Elarion. When she finally released him from his prison, she could not deny the instant connection she had with the elf, nor could she help herself from being physically drawn to him. (Claudia x Aaravos)
Relationships: Aaravos & Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Claudia (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be rated M or E in the future. Also, if you don't like the pairing, then don't waste your time reading it or leaving unhelpful comments.

With her father too busy helping with the matters of the Kingdom, Claudia was given the task to find the secrets to the magical mirror. Yet it was not intentional when Claudia finally broke some kind of spell on the mirror. In fact, she accidentally cut her finger against the sharp surface of the elven symbols engraved on the mirror, where her blood instantly seeped into the engravings.

Afterward, Claudia could only gasp in surprise when the elven letters started to glow blue and the magical mirror finally revealed something unexpected to her. The sight of a Startouch elf standing on the other side of the mirror, who was clearly in the process of fixing his black robe.

At first, she mistook the beautiful elf for a female, but as she scrutinized the tall figure more closely, Claudia realized that the elf was actually male, especially when she noted his chiselled chest with the glowing diamond-shaped symbol at the center of it and the unmistakable hard planes of his elegant body beneath that thin black elven attire he was wearing.

_No, the Startouch elf is definitely of the male species._ Claudia thought with certainty.

She stared at the tall figure on the other side of the mirror while the oblivious Startouch elf continued to fix the cord of his black starry robe. Realizing that she was gaping at the beautiful elf like a fool, Claudia straightened up and shortly made a move to communicate with the mysterious creature.

"Hello," Claudia said, waving her hand in front of her. "Can you see me?"

The Startouch elf suddenly stopped what he was doing while a frown appeared on his face.

At the elf's puzzled expression, Claudia immediately perked up. She suspected that the elf must have noticed something strange in his side of the mirror.

Brimming with uncontained excitement, Claudia stepped closer and leaned forward until her face was just a few inches from the surface of the mirror, where she was close enough to see the Startouch elf delicate features, his glowing diamond-shaped marks on the high arches of his cheekbones, and his long, snowy white lashes over his beautiful pair of golden irises.

Golden eyes that now seemed to focus on Claudia the instant she pressed her face close to the mirror.

"Hi, there..." Claudia greeted, waving her hand again and grinning widely at the horned elf, who stared back at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Elarion?" The male elf slowly asked in a deep, baritone voice that Claudia instantly found hypnotizing.

Claudia tilted her head to the side as she met the elf's golden eyes.

"No, my name is Claudia," she said to him and inwardly wondered who this 'Elarion' was.

The mysterious elf abruptly fell silent while his expression became a blank mask. He continued to regard Claudia, who started to fidget nervously when the Startouch elf stayed quiet for a long while.

"Sorry, if I wasn't the one you were expecting…." Claudia stated, placing her hands behind her back to prevent herself from fiddling with her fingers as she became more jittery when the elf's expression remained stoic as ever.

There was a tensed silence as the two continued to regard each other.

"I….err...since I already introduced myself to you, I think it's only proper that you extend the same courtesy to me and tell me your name," She said to the silent elf and Claudia immediately bit her lip when she realized that she sounded so presumptuous in that moment.

At her suggestion, the Startouch elf simply arched his brow at her.

"I'm sorry," Claudia blurted out almost instinctively at the elf's haughty expression. "I didn't mean to sound so rude. It's alright if you don't tell me your name...Well, not really...I do want to know who you are. You see...I was given the task to uncover the secrets of the magical mirror by my father so it would be really great if I know at least about you and the secrets you are keep-"

"Calm down, young mage..." the elf interrupted Claudia's nervous chatter. His voice was just as deep and enthralling as she first heard it.

Instantly, Claudia clamped her mouth shut while a blush suffused her face when she noticed the gleam of amusement in the elf's golden eyes and the smirk forming at the corners of his lips.

"If you insist, then I might as well introduce myself to the very mage who remove the first enchantment on the mirror..." the elf finally said and Claudia observed as the Startouch elf pressed a hand on his chest before he bowed towards her.

"My name is Aaravos…" The elf introduced himself while he held Claudia's gaze.

"Oh…" came her soft response as she stared at the Startouch elf with uncertainty.

There was another short pause as the Startouch elf named Aaravos slowly straightened up and dropped his hand from his chest.

"So...Claudia, was it?" The elf asked in a cool but smooth voice. His intense golden eyes fixed on her face.

Claudia simply nodded her head in reply to his inquiry.

"How may I be of service to you, young mage?" came his next question and Claudia watched in complete fascination as the smirk on the elf's lips seemed to widen into a charming grin while the elf's eyes glinted with an unknown emotion that swiftly caused an unmistakable flutter inside her belly.

As her gaze remained locked on the mysterious elf, Claudia instantly felt that she was in the presence of a dangerous creature. Still she failed to recognize the gleam on the elf's golden gaze when he looked at her.

It was Claudia's first mistake. If she had instantly recognized the dark gleam in Aaravos gaze, she wouldn't have ended up straying into a dark path in the future, where a certain Startouch elf became the only light she could see in the darkness.

_Her Midnight Star._

Claudia should have noticed the hungry look on Aaravos' golden eyes the first time she met him.

However, by the time she did, it's already too late.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __

* * *

_He was chasing her and so she ran across the glade and towards her tree, towards the place where it all began._

_Even from afar, she already caught a sight of the number of red fruits hanging from her tree._

_Ready to be pluck and eaten._

_She hoped it was just as crisp and sweet as she remembered it._

" _Must you always play these kinds of games in the early hours of the morning, dark heart?" The voice of the one chasing her rang out through the vast glade._

_She glanced behind her to see a tall figure pursuing her._

" _Yes, of course. I like the sight of you getting all cranky this early in the morning. It makes my day all the more brighter," she called right back while she continued to run barefooted._

" _So come and get me, you grumpy elf!" she added, laughing._

_She was nearing her tree while her other half chased after her._

_It didn't take long before he finally caught up to her. Her other half came from a race who had superior speed, strength and among other things. So of course, it didn't come as a surprise when she felt him drawing close. Then, without warning, she was swiftly grabbed from behind by a leanly muscled arm wrapped around her waist right before she could even hide behind her tree._

" _Have you already forgotten what today is?" He asked her in a voice barely above a whisper as he placed his mouth close to the shell of her ear._

_A pleasant shiver ran up her spine when he drew her body close to his tall, masculine frame._

_Leaning back against him, she replied, "How can I ever forget? Today marks the day when we were born, is it not?"_

" _Yes,"_

_She turned in his arms to look at him. Then, she reached out to cup his face and meet his golden eyes with her solemn ones. She watched as he leaned into her touch with a look of pure love and tenderness._

" _How can I ever forget the day when my fate became aligned with yours? Why won't I remember the day when the stars birth you, as the earth and tree bore me into existence? You were born to be mine as I am yours, as you have often told me. 'As above, so below', are we not?"_

" _Yes," was her other half's only answer while he tightened his hold around her slim figure._

" _Then, you mustn't question me if I remembered today. I will always remember the day how we came to be," She said to him._

" _But what if one day you will forget? What if...a thousand years from now, you won't remember me at all or - "_

" _Hush, dear heart," She interrupted by pressing the tip of her finger across his lips._

" _You mustn't worry too much. I promised I won't forget all about you. After all, you are my star, even when my mind grows dark and loses all my memories, your light will shine through where I know you will guide me back home. You are my midnight star. Remember that," She tried to assure him. "However, if it ever happens, I know you will find a way to make me remember somehow. Hence, you must stop worrying too much, my love. You can even forge a key to unlock my memories, if you must."_

" _I apologize if you think I worry too much over nothing," He said. "Nonetheless, you are only mor -"_

_He suddenly lapsed into silence. Despite his abrupt pause, she knew what her other half was about to say._

" _I know I am mortal, but we both know that I am no ordinary mortal. I may be born human but I have something that no other humans have," She reminded him with a sad smile on her lips. "I may age and die someday, but my life will cycle repeatedly so long as you are alive."_

" _It is cruel for you to be born with a short life while I can live for thousands of years," Her other half whispered to her as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't bear to be parted from you. This cycle of losing and waiting for you will certainly be excruciating..."_

" _It is the way it is," she tells him as she leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his lips. He responded by moulding his lips firmly into hers._

_Afterward, she broke their kiss and said, "I am born under the same star as you are. My soul and destiny is tethered to yours. There is no escaping it."_

_She stepped out of her husband's warm embrace with every intention to change the subject._

" _But let us not dwell more on this, dear husband." She says to him as she move to a low-lying branch where she then plucked the red fruit from her tree._

" _Now, come here and have a taste of this, Aaravos." She said to him with a large grin._

" _What is it with you and your apples, Elarion?" Aaravos asked in a voice tinged with obvious amusement._

_In response, Elarion just laughed softly while she tucked a lock of black and white hair behind her ear. Her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief._

* * *

* * *

"This is the first time I have heard of this spell….Are you sure this is going to work?" Claudia asked while she looked up at the Startouch elf on the other side of the mirror.

She watched as a smirk appeared on the elf's handsome face and Claudia couldn't help but stare at him with her lips slightly parted.

"Are you truly doubting me now, dark heart?" was Aaravos' response as he leaned forward, where he pinned Claudia with those mesmerizing golden eyes of his.

Flustered beyond comprehension, Claudia couldn't stop the heat that spread across her face when that word of endearment passed through the mysterious elf's lips.

"I don't even know if I should trust you," was Claudia's honest admission.

She didn't understand the reason the elf had started calling her 'Dark Heart' or even 'Elarion' which she learned was some kind of otherworldly tree that had gone extinct. A beautiful, glowing tree that was said to have blossomed from the site of a fallen star thousands and thousands of years ago.

Or so what Aaravos had told her.

"Might I ask the reason for your sudden hesitation to trust me?" Aaravos asked while a crease formed between his pale brows.

"I tried searching for your name in the library, you know…." Claudia informed the Startouch elf instead, whose eyes instantly narrowed at her and she couldn't help but fidget nervously on the spot, " - but for whatever reason, the pages bled into inky blackness when I tried to read it. Now, I am unable to decipher the foreigh words that were written in the books."

"I see…" Aaravos muttered. "As can be expected, Avizandum had made certain to keep the truth of my imprisonment from anyone who might seek to free me from this magic mirror."

"Can you explain to me why the Dragon King would go to great lengths in trying to keep anyone from knowing your whereabouts and freeing you?" Claudia asked curiously.

She knew that the Startouch elf was someone dangerous. However, despite her senses warning Claudia to thread carefully around him, there was also something familiar about the elf. Something that called out to her that Claudia couldn't help but throw caution to the wind and just follow what her inner self wanted to do, like letting the Startouch elf out from the magic mirror.

"Tell me, young mage. What goes around your head when you look at me right now? Do you think I present a danger to you and your family if you agree to free me from my prison?" was Aaravos' question while completely ignoring her inquiry.

"I don't really know," She bit her lip and she briefly noted how the elf glanced at her lips before his eyes flashed back to meet her emerald orbs once more.

Heat pooled at the pit of her stomach when she caught sight of something dark - and almost _ravenous_ \- lurking beneath the elf's golden eyes.

"That's not really an answer, dark heart…" Aaravos said softly with his eyes remained fixed intently on her face, which in turn made Claudia lick her suddenly dry lips .

When the Startouch elf caught her movement, his gaze seemed to intensify as her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

"I - ugh - am. No, I -" she stuttered while the blush on her face darkened all the more.

"Answer me this, young mage," Aaravos cut through her embarrassed blabbering. "Do you accept our deal to free me from my prison or not?"

Claudia stared at the elf for a long moment before finally making a decision.

Straightening up her spine, she pretended to be confident of her decision when she actually wasn't.

She was still uncertain if she was making the right choice.

"I will free you from your prison, but only on one condition." Claudia said to the elf.

Once again, an amused smirk graced the elf's features after she said this. And yet again, Claudia was at a loss in how to respond.

"Go on," Aaravos prompted and Claudia was more than happy to oblige.

_Let's get this over with_ , She thought while she said, "So long as you behave once you are free. I don't want you to cause trouble or harm anyone."

After voicing out her condition, the elf arched a brow at her, "Do you take me for a child that you have to ask me to behave when I become free? You do know that I am five thousands years older than you are, yes?"

"Five thousa -" Claudia gasped in shock, her hand flying over her mouth.

Aaravos simply chuckled at her reaction, "Yes, I am as old as the star that blazes upon my birth. So you have no worries about properly conducting myself in human society once I am free. If you worry about me harming anyone for that matter, then rest assured that I won't raise a hand on anyone without your permission. You have my word on this, Claudia."

Claudia didn't even realize that her nerves were strung like creeper vines until Aarvos' vow seemed to loosen the tension that had built up between her shoulder blades.

"Then, we have a deal. I will free you from your prison, so long as you abide by our agreement that you will lend me your aid and knowledge of the dark arts to help the entire human kingdoms and give them a fighting chance against the might of the Elven armies from Xadia." She said.

"Done," was Aaravos' smooth reply. "Now, why don't you start the spell, young mage?"

Claudia simply nodded her head and did as instructed.

Soon, she started the spell that would finally free Aaravos from the magic mirror that had been his prison for three hundred years.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AARAVOS!

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
